Not Harry James Potter, Hira Jagan Minamino
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Kurama and Hiei's son - Hira - is stolen in the night. Yukina finds out her brothers closer then she thought and Dumbledore has just possibly made the biggest mistake of his life. And why does Harry look so much like Hira? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a little past midnight and Hiei was sleeping peacefully for once next to his lover when a shap pain in his spine woke him. He had no clue what that was or what it meant but didn't want to bother Kurama. He still wasn't used to relying on others for any kind of help so he did what he always does, suffered in silence.

However that thought was shot to hell as Hiei's stomach seized up on him and slimy wetness spred between his legs. He gripped the sheets in a white knuckled hold and grit his teeth as a wave of pain shot through his stomach. He quickly leaned over as soon as he could move and shook the red-head awake.

"Hiei," Kurama questioned grogily.

"Something's wrong," the small fire demon panted out.

Kurama was completely awake now. It was unheard of for Hiei to admite anything was wrong but to hear actual discomfort...Kurama was scared. Hiei had to be in real pain for anything other then smugness or bordom to enter his voice.

Another wave of pain swept through his midsection and Hiei couldn't help himself; he screamed. He fell back onto the bed and hung onto the sheets for dear life. AS much as he hated to admite it, and he really hated to admite it, he was scared. He had never expireanced anything like what he was going through now and didn't know if he was going to be alright. For all he knew, he was deing from some kind of demon parasite he had contracted from somewhere and was being eaten alive as we speak.

Kurama was up, out of bed and rushing to Yukina's room. They had all decided to spend a few days at Genkai's, a sort of re-bonding get together after spending so much time apart in deamon world so Kurama didn't have far to go. He was back with Hiei, Yukina in tow, within a minute.

Hiei meanwhile was writhing in agony, gritting his teeth to the point that he was sure they would crack soon and had a death grip on anything he could get his hands on in an atempt to ease the pain. He was pale, covdered in sweat and gasping for breath. He thought geting the Jagan was bad, that had nothing this; whatever _this_ was.

Yukina gasped at the sight of the normally stoic and highest pain tolerant member of her friends near tears with some unknown ailment.

Wasting no more time, Yukina rushed to the suffering demon's side and began to see what she could do to ease his pain. Her hand glowed a soft blue as they hovered over Hiei's stomach, searching for the problem. She pulled back with a shocked gasp and nearly fell back.

"What, what is it? What is wrong," Kurama was on ther verge of panicing but kept it a bay. His lover needed him and he needed to keep a leaval head.

Yukina didn't answer him. Instead she ordered him to go and grab some towles, a blanket, some hot water and a sterile knife.

A bit confused, Kurama went to do as bid.

By now, everyone was awake and wondering what was going on. They could hear Hiei's grunts, screams and occational wimpers and to be honest, they were a little freaked out. Rinku looked like he was holding back tears.

Kurama came back with everything Yukina asked for and Hiei let out his loudest scream yet.

It felt like he was being ripped in two from the inside out. His stomach was hard as a rock and he was pretty sure there was something between his leggs that hadn't been there before and shouldn't be there in the first place. He wanted it out.

"Yukina?"

"Hiei is somehow pregnant and is about to give birth."

Everyone froze at this revolation except for Hiei who panting as if he had just finished the most entense workout of his life though he did have a look of paniced shock on his face.

"Hiei," Yukina tried to get the fire demon's attention focused on her. "On the next contraction, the next time you feel the entense pain, I need you to push down until I tell you to stop, alright? You're goning to be fine."

Fine? Fine! He was fucking lador do to a child he didn't even know he had and he was goning to be fine!? Was his sister out of her mind? He was far from being fine or going to be fine! He was pregnent. He was having a kid. He was having a kid! He didin't know anything about children much less how to take care of them! What was he suppossed to do? How we he suppossed to be a parent when he never one himself growing up?!

Another contraction hit and broke Hiei from his mental break down/ramblings. Instead he took to threatening Kurama with all kinds of unspeakable harm that had not only Kurama pale with fear, but also the rest of the gang. He didn't care that he just outed them (though it wasn't like they were keeping it much of a secrt in the first place) he was in toomuch pain to care about anything right then.

Kurama on the other hand, had no idea there were so many ways one could have their intestines removed and chocked by. Being beaten to death with his own spine that had been tied into knots was also an..._interesting_...image. Was it physically possible, even for demons, to have their organs carved out with nothing but a spoon?

Figuring now was a good time to save the remainder of his mental health, Kurama quickly retreated from the room.

Hiei was thrashing his head back and forth, clawing at any available surface he could find and even...crying, though there were no tears; yet.

"Alright Hiei," Yukina called, "one more big push and there should be the head."

Hiei gathered as deep a breath as he could and pushed. He was sure he was being torn apart and frankly, he would rather go through The Implant again then endure this much longer. This kid was trying to kill him he was sure of it.

Panting for breath he couldn't seem to get, Hiei layed limp agesnt the pillows prayed this was over soon.

"We just need to get the shoulder out and then it will be over."

Thank Enma!

Gathering up the last bit of strength he had, Hiei braced himself and pushed one final time. Unnoticed by himself, a tear-gem fell from his eyes and landed on the bed next to him. Yukina on the other hand, noticed and quickly put the pieces together but said nothing; yet.

Hiei lay panting, shaking and achy on the bed as Yukina gently washed and wraped the newborn.

"He's absolutely adorible nii-san."

"What!"

Yukina giggled quietly at half painced half confused look on the male's face.

Instead of answering, she simply picked up the tear-gem. It was a dark bule/purple color, clearly not a normal Ice Maiden's tear-gem and sertenly not his sisters. He had been outed, and by his own body too.

Ashamed and unable to look at her anymore, Hiei turned his head to star at the floor in the corner.

A gental hand rested on his arm and a kiss to his cheeck had Hiei looking at the ice demon maiden from the corner of his eye. Yukina smiled gently and lovingly at him. She didin't fully understand why Hiei lied to her, but she knew he had to have had his reasons.

She'd find out later.

Yukina held up the small infant to his "mother" and carefully placed him in Hiei's arms. Hiei paniced as his sister pulled away leaving the bundle with him. Yukina smiled rasuringly and help him reposition his arms into a more secure hold so he was supporting the baby's head.

Hiei looked down at the small life and felt his heart melt. The infent like a perfect mash of himself and Kurama. Tuffs of midnight black hair that didn't quite stand on end topped a rounded heart-shaped face. His eyes were the same almond shape as his "mother's" but was the same bright, almost unnatural green as his father's. He had Hiei's nose and mouth but Kurama's high cheeck bones. He seemed to take after Kurama's delicate physique yet there was still a strength within him that clearly said 'do not take me lightly'.

What really cemented that the child was his and Kurama's however, were the two little white fox ears sitting on top of his head, nestled within the messy black tresses and the 'Jagan' staring at him from the middle of the baby's forehead. What was most striking about the infant's third eye was the color. It was like a polished moonstone and the pupile was slitted like a snake's, or a dragon's.

"He needs a name," Yukina told him, braking him from his thoughts.

"Name?" He didin't know how to name anything. He's never named anything before. What if he messed up.

"What about Hira," Kurama's voice aked from beside him.

_When did he get there?_

Hiei looked back down and a small, barely there smile, graced his lips. "Hira," he tried softely. He liked it.

"Hira Jagan Minanimo."

.,.

**A/N:** Over 3 1/2 pages of Hiei in labor alone. Anyone wanna guess where Hira comes from? Acording to one sight it's Sandskrit for "Diamond" but that's not why I chose it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, vibrant green eyes watched everything around them with the amazed, curiousity of youth as the older teens/adults entertained the one day old infant. Yusuke was surprisingly the most good with little Hira, making faces and tickling his belly, getting him to giggle where the others usually got quizzical or even bord looks. When not being directly entertained by the older people in the room, Hira's little ears would twitch back and forth taking in every sound and his eyes would dart around as people waved their arms or claped their hands.

Around Hira's neck, Hiei's tear-gem.

Hiei was keeping one eye on Hira at all times while taking in everything else around him.

Hiei still couldn't believe had had been pregnant. How could he not have known? How could any of them not have known? The Oaf, Genkai and himself were the most spiritually aware of them all. Surely one of them should have picked up on something, right?

Looking back he did remember a few, minor, changes to his body that he guessed could have been signs he was pregnent.

He remembered goting a lot of head aches and some times becoming dizzy for no reason. He also seemed to get winded a lot easier then he normally would during training. He took a lot naps after awhile too. He also got irritated at the oaf a lot more (not that anyone could tell) though he never spoke out. It was all unusual, but nothing he thought he should be conserned about or pay much attention too.

Lesson learned.

A small, unhappy sound had Hiei's snapping to Hira fully. Green eyes were trained on him unblinkingly. Hiei quickly got up and took the infent to their room.

He had found out soon after Hira's birth that he could also feed his son naturally. That had been almost as big a shock as finding out he was pregnent. It wouldn't have so bad except that Hira had teeth; every sharp teeth.

Hiei settled on the bed and gengerly brought Hira to his chest. Immediately, needle like teeth clamped down on rather sensitive flesh Hira started sucking happily. Sparkling green eyes looked up at their "mother" and Hiei felt a microscopic smile grace his lips.

From the door frame, Kurama looked on with a loving and serine look in his eyes for his family.

(*)

It was late and everyone else was already in bed. Hiei checked one more time on Hira and crawled under the covers next to Kurama. It was so weird, having these maternal instincs but found himself adjusting quicker then he thought he would have been able too.

With one final, lingering glance, Hiei closed his eyes and fell into a semi-restful sleep.

)*(

Dumbledore paced around his office,deep in thought.

The Potter brat had died in child birth because Lily had gone into labor so suddenly they couldn't get to St. Mungo's. All of his plans were falling apart at the seams all because the brat decided to be born almost two days earlier then shedualed and caused some complications to arise that couldn't have been worked out at home. Now his only hope was the Longbottom brat and from the scans he himself had done during the Order meetings, it didn't look like his magic was enough to fill a tea cup, much less be used as a wepon for the war.

He needed a new pawn.

Dumbledore took out a large map, acrystal and looked for the largest sorce of magic he could find. It wasn't the most effective or reliable way to find what he needed, but it would have to do. He poured his magic into the crystal and consentraited.

Crying was such an old art form, nobody used it anymore. It may not have been as reliable as some more modern means, but it did still have its advantages. It may not be able to pin-point a specific thing or person in a specific location, but it did help to narrow down the serch area to a general country or area; at the cost of a lot of magic.

The crystal all of a sudden shot forward and pieced a spot on the map.

Japan.

Dumbledore let out a relieved breath, put his things away and called over Fawks, his familiar. He was too weak to Apperate to anywhere that would allow him to get to Japan tonight or create a portkey. Besides, Fawks was faster anyway.

Fawks flew over to his master and in a flash of brilliant flames, they vanished. They reapeared somewhere in Tokyo. It was going to be a long night.

)*(

Dumbledore crept through the silent temple on muffled footsteps. It had taken him hours to track down the weird, yet powerful, energy but he finally found the source. This temple was saturated in wild, untiamed magical and unidentified energies; so thick, it was hard to breath almost.

Just as the first rays of light started to peek over the ridge of the horizon, Dymbledore found what he was looking for.

Inside a back room he found a normal young couple alseep on one side of the room and a crib one the other. Paying what he thought might have been a couple of teenagers no mind, Dumbledore calmly walked over to the crib. He almost gasped at what he found.

A small infant with little white triangular ears on top of a mop of messy black hair and a long fluffy fox tail slept epacefully in the crib. Upon closer inspection, he spotted a slit in the middle of the infant's forehead that looked remarkably like a third eyelid. Around the infant's neck was a gem of some sort.

Thinking quickly, Dumbledore carefully grabbed the child from its bed.

The child's eyes snapped out revealing, yes a third eye in the middle of its head the color of a moonstone and startiling greens eyes that he had only seen on one other person. The infant seemed to study Dumbledore intently which disturbed the old man and had aparently came to a conclution. It opened its mouth, and let out a high-pitched, chilling scream.

The child's parents were up in an instant and zeroed in on the casue of their child's distress.

The only reason Dumbledore wasn't dead on the spot was mostly due to shock on the couple on the bed's part.

Dumbledore took this oppertunity and disapperated on the spot before they could shake off their shock. He appeared outside of a little inn on the edge of the town the energies were coming from and called Fawks. Without a second to lose, they flashed back to England and over to the Potter's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm back. I'm alive. I'm sorry.

After I finished the 2nd I went right into writing the 3rd but I got stuck. Stupid writers block hit hard and I wrote, rewrote and rewrote some more before finally giving up and had to walk away for a bit. I had planned on coming back in a few day but by that time insperation had left and a few day turned into a few months. I went back at the end of November hoping to post and update before Dec; it didn't work out, obviously. Please forgive me and I hope that this chapter was good enough to make up for the long wait.

I also went back and changed a part of chapter 1. Nothing major, I just changed the description of Harry/Hira's Jagan eye to a slit pupil so it resembled a snake/dragon's. Its a referance to the Black Flame Dragon of Hiei's.

.

It was early morning and a thin strip of sunlight had made its way inbetween the drawn drapes of a tiny, practically empty, bedroom. The small beam of light snaked across the floor to land on the tiny occupent laying in the equally tiny bed on the other side of the room. The pale face scrunched up in confussed, sleepy anoyance as the light hit them in the face. Long dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal bright emerald green eyes. With a groan the tiny figure turned over, sat, strentched and crawled out of bed to stretch some more.

Harry Potter softly padded over to the small window and drew back the drapes, letting the sun flood in fully. His ivory skin that glowed softly in the golden dawn. Pale scars could just be seen littering his body that wasn't covered by the long button up he slept in.

The tiny 12, almost 13 year old grabbed some clothes from the three drawer dresser and entered the closet sized bathroom for his morning shower. He came out dressed in a worn out emerald green sweater with a wide neck that went down to his mid-thighs, black leggings, white socks and black house flats. That done, Harry grabbed a bag of mini-muffins from the kitchenette, changed shoes and left for work.

This was his second Summer of working, just after his first year at Hogwarts. Harry had learned some interesting things about himself there and since then he had resolved to work for what he wanted. It wasn't that he didn't have access to the Potter vaults, or at least his trust vault, it was just that knowing what he does he doesn't feel right just taking money from his vaults without putting some back. It was a little hard though, finding jobs. No one wanted to hire a kid because of the child labor laws and even though he was almost 13, he looked more like 10 or 11 thanks to abuse he suffered at the hands of the Durselys for 10 years before running away and finding the tiny, crampt apartment that he now called home. Of course he was still being underfed as most of his money went either into his vaults or to paying the rent which left very little for things like food. Thankfully he found a store that sold still good expired food packs really cheap that he bought from time to time when he had enough money at the end of the month otherwise he just used to starving.

The experation store was where he got the bag of mini-muffins from.

Harry walked up to his first job of taking out the garbage of every other resident of the apartment complex he lived in that needed their garbage taken out. When he was done he left for his second job at a small motel were he house-kept for three hours. Once he was dismissed for the day from there Harry wandered around a bit to see if there was anything else he could do for anyone else before he took a bus to his second _offical_ job at a small school were he worked, not for money, but to pay for the ballet lessons he took. This was the first job he ever had, ever since a troupe came to his school to preform the ballet version of Snow White and he had fallen in love with the beautiful, graceful dancing. He of course wound up being beaten worse by his uncle for never being home to do his "chores", but it was worth it.

It helped that, while he was good at it and was fun, it was also very useful in helping him avoid Dudely and his gang who liked to beat him up more then Vernon did.

Harry had always been fast, but with ballet, he was also much more agile and nimble and could more easily jumped over obsticals that got in his way. He practically flew over the ground as he ran from the town bullies which only angered them even more which was always hilarious. It also helped keep him from being mugged on his way home form work every day.

It was hard though, keeping up with his studies, now that he went away every 9 months for wizard school. On top of work and ballet, he was also taking Summer muggle courses to keep up with his normal schooling. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in the wizard world once he graduated or not but he didn't like the idea of being a complete ignorent moron like most pureblood wizards and wizard raised halfbloods. He was born in the muggle world, rasied in the muggle world and lived in the muggle world. It was home and that ment its history was half his history too.

Harry entered the studio in his long sleeved leotard and found a spot to do his stretches.

(*)

It was a somber day at Genkai's Temple. One one hand it was close to the 13 aniversery of Hira's kidnapping and on the other, Atsuko Urameshi, Yusuke's mother had just recently passed away from liver failer due to alcahol poisoning. Yes it was a somber day indeed. There was a bit happy news to share however. Yukina and Kuwabara had finally gotten together - much to Hiei's disgruntlement - and were expecting their first child (the wedding was in a few months which was the only reason Hiei hadn't killed Kuwabara yet), Yusuke and Keiko were expecting their third child by the start of next year and Chu even sugested he found a "sheila" he might acutally be serious about.

Things were going well in Demon World as well.

Demon World had been completely seperated from Human World so there was no more accidental or unsupervised crossings from either side. A train had been built instead of any new barriers to allow demons to cross over into Human World mostly freely but still with a security messure to help keep demon criminals from escaping or causing trouble. A new capital was also built in the center of Demon World which had quickly become the symbol of prosparity and culter.

The Dark Tourniment was as popular as ever and still helped to keep the demon crime rate down in Human World (mostly because most everyone who partisipated died) and even expanded to hold three day preliminaries to determine which teams actually fought during the main event. The preliminaries were as much of a pectical as the Tourniment itself and just as popular. Of course as most of the teams that won the preliminaries killed their opponents, the Dark Tourniment was even more of a blood bath as it was before.

The most major event to have happened in the last 12 almost 13 years however had to be when Hiei nearly started a war with the wizards a few days after Hira had been taken.

It had been Kurama who had told them that night what haad happened after the others had been awoken by their yelling. Koenma had confirmed Kurama's theory after listening to how the man had simply dissapeared into thin air rather then run at super speed like Hiei. When asked Kurama replied he had heard of witches and wizards before his death all those years ago. He had been young, not even having his second tail yet, and had been fasinated by the idea of humans with abilities similar yet different then demons. He had scoffed it off a bit as well, thinking them more like fairytales then actuality.

When Hiei had heard that it was a specific group of humans that had taken his son he had immediately sought them out. The wizards didn't take too kindly to a demon snooping around their villages and tried to drive him out. ...It didn't work out too well.

Hiei tried to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Thankfully Kurama and the others had gotten there in time to prevent the total devistation. However, some devistation had been made before they got there and they still wound up running for their lives (not that they were in any real danger). It was only thnaks to Kurama and Genkai that Hiei hadn't been arressted - or killed - but it still didn't stop the small fire demon from venturing into wizard territory.

Finally the "fights" that had broken out between Hiei and wizards had gotten so bad (and expensive on the wizards' part) that the Ministry of Magic had to step in and investigate for themselves. Koenma, as Spirit Prince and therefore couldn't be lied to, had gone in once a month for a year to see if they found anything. The case had gone cold (not for lack of trying for fear of death) and had been put on the back shelf.

Eventually it was believed that Hira wasn't in Japan at all anymore and the hope of ever finding him had dwindled.

The only hope Kurama and Hiei had left to hang on to was that he was alive and possibly alright.

(H/H)

"See ya tomorrow Harry," one of his classmates called as the studio slowly emptied of its students.

"Later," Harry called back.

After changing into normal clothes, Harry got to work cleaning the studio before heading home. He stopped quick at a small bakery to buy a small box of chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles for his birthday in a couple days. His birthday was the only time he spoiled himself with the whole shabang: cake, icecream and a single presant that didn't come from a second hand shop. In the past he had to sneak out to do something for himself, even if it was just to look out at the stars while eating a stolen treat he took from Dudely. He would always wish for someone, anyone, any other family to come and take him away from the Dursleys only to always be dissapointed.

He never stopped hoping though, and now that he knew what he did, his hope was even stronger.

Harry stepped into his motel like apartment, set his box of cupcakes on the kichenette counter and took a cup of ramen out of a cupboard. He set a kettle to boil and grabbed one of his Hogwarts books. He worked on his Summer homework until the kettle whistled and he fixed his cup of ramen up.

After dinner, he worked a bit more on his homework, went through some of the basics of ballet, then crawled into bed.

(*)

It was late afternoon and everyone was ready to go out and do something to get their minds off the depressing thoughts surrounding them when a call of "Kuuuraaaaamaaaa," was heard and a blue and pink blur came zooming in through an open window.

"Boton," Keiko cried as the normally bubbly Grim Reaper smacked into the back wall from the force of her momentom.

"Kurama, Hiei," Botan cried, not even seemingly to notice she left a dent in the wall of the tea room/living area as she bounced up to the read headed mlae in question.

"Botan, what is it," Kurama asked while trying to calm the girl down.

"Koenma sent me to tell you," she began. "Its about Hira! He knows where he is!"

"WHAT!?"

.,.

**A/N:** Do you have any idea how many times I've re-written this chapter? It was _such_ a paaiiin. I hope it was worth the wait.

_**Marry Christmas!**_

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** 2 years! 2YEARS! I'm horiible.

.

Dumbledore felt a chill go up and down his spine as he sat at his desk going over all the applications for the position of Defence Agenst the Dark Arts professor; there wasn't a lot. He looked up out the window into the dark night as a growing scense of forboding filled him. Something was coming, he knew it, but what? He looked over to Fawks to find the bird looking back at him with what could only be described as a 'it was nice knowing you,' look. That wasn't very reasuring.

Dumbledore shook himself from his desturbing thoughts and focused once more on the parchments before him, hoping to distract himself from this feeling.

(H/H)

Harry pulled the hood of his cloak down more over his face as he made his way through the crowed streets of Diagon Alley. That was one of the _good_ things about the wizarding world, because of so many small magical creatures running around, nobody questions a child sized cloaked figure in their midsts traveling by itself - they simply look the other way. It probably wasn't very responsible, but it was handy.

Harry slipped through the crowd without problem, naturally, and made his way up the steps and into the snowy white building that towered over both allies; he a deposit to make.

Once inside, Harry got in line and dutifully waited his turn without complaint - not that the same could be said for some of the other paitrons; Harry bet they were purebloods.

When he got up to the teller he simply handed the goblin his money and a note. This had been set up some time ago to keep the fact that the wizards precious Savior was living on his own and coming to the bank alone. That was why the goblin simply nodded his head to the young boy and took the note without word.

Harry bowed to the goblin who bowed slightly back and left without word. While he was in Diagon, Harry picked up his school supplies for that year, a few extra books and journals and some owl treats. As he left the owl emporium, Harry wasn't watching where he was going and ran into another shopper, knocking the both of them down.

)*(

Dumbledore paced back and forth around his office, the forboding feeling growing ever stronger in his gut. It was making him agitated. It didn't help that Fawks kept sending him these little amused glances from his perch.

He knew. The blasted bird knew but refused to give a hint at to what IT was. That was almost even more agrivating then then the not knowing what was coming.

Dumbledore stepped up to the window and gazed out over the peaceful lanscape though the picturesque tranquility had no effect on him as it normally would when in a state such as this.

Dumledore went back to his desk and fiddled with one of his many little trinkets. Perhaps it was time to check in on his pawn, make sure he was "behaving" himself, it had been awhile. Yes that's what he'd do, get his mind off of things by making sure all the pieces where in their place - perfect.

Boy would he be in for a surprise.

(*)

The streets were crowed with witches and wizards having somewhere to be or something to do. It was giving Hiei a headache. Beside him, Kurama seemed unfazed but the continues shifting of his eyes suggested he was anything but calm.

They were in some backwater magical human community half way across the world on a hit that Hira might be somewhere nearby. It was taking all of Hiei's will power not to just leval the entire place to the ground. The only things keeping from doing sure were 1) his lover who wouldn't let him and 2) Hira might be here and Hiei wans't going to risk harming him in the inforno as well. Not when they were so close to finding him after all this time. Not ever.

They were passing one of the shops that had a strong oder of bird when a cloaked figure around Hiei's sized exited. The figure had its head down so wasn't paying attention to its surroundings and walked headfirst into Hiei's chest, knock the both of them to the ground. Hiei was about to snap at the figure for such an act when his breath caught in his throat.

The hood of the cloak had fallen back, revealing a halo of messy raven black hair, pale skin and. . .eyes the same as his lover's, hidden behind some rather ugly rounded glasses.

The boy, for despite his femmininity was definently a boy, looked up from his own posistion on the ground. His eyes widened when he noticed what had happened and he quickly pulled the hood back over his head before giving a hasty appolgy and rushing off. It was as he was fixing his hood that Hiei caught sight of some criss-crossing scar tissue along the boy's arms.

Hiei quickly picked himself up off the ground and turned to where the boy had dissapeared in the crowd.

"Kurama," Hiei breathed still in a state of shock.

"Yes, Hiei, I noticed too. I already tagged him with one of my plants. We'll find him," Kurama assured. "Lets continue to the goblins like we planned. It wouldn't do to get our hopes up only to have them dashed like so may other times before."

Reluctently Hiei agree and the two left for the bank and hopefully some answers.

)*(

Dumbledore's office was a mess. He had just com back from those worthless muggles he had left his pawn with only to find out the little brat had run away two Summer ago and they hadn't seen him since! It was outragious! He had left them a letter explicitly stating what was to be done and what was expected and what do they do? They ignor his orders and allow the boy to escape their homein broad daylight!

Another blast of magic, another destroied trinket.

Fawks watched the entire spectical from his perch in amusment. He was trembling with the effort to not laugh (the phoenix version of a laugh) at the old man he was bound to as he destroied his own instriments that could be used to find the boy he was looking for in his blind rage. It was just too funny. It wasn't often that someone was able to outmanuver the minipulative headmaster, but when one did come along, the fireworks display was fantastic. Like now.

Many of the portrets of the past headmasters andmistresses were in a similar state. Some were smirking, other were out right chuckling at the tantrum Dumbledore was throwing. It was a sight to see and they were glade they were getting to witness it. They were luck, and glad, that their portrets had special protection charms placed on them by Hogwarts itself to prevent being removed or destroid or this would be less entertining. Still entertaining, just not as much with the threat of becoming a new targethanging over them.

The whole thing, being laughed at by not only his fammiliar but also painting, only surved to fuel Dumbledore's rage even more.

He vowed that when he got his hands on thet boy. . .

The last trinket exploded into a fine, glittery dust and blanketed the floor with the rest of its fallen brothers.

(H/H)

It was late by the times Harry got back to his apratment and he was exhusted.

He grabbed a granola bar and an apple for supper, not feeling like cooking anything and sat on the floor of the living/dining room to eat. He did the last bit of homework he had for the Summer when he was done, then grabbed one of his cupcakes, a candle and a lighter. He sang very quietly "Happy birthday to me", lit the candle and made his wish - the same wish he always made - before blowing the candle out.

He was just about to take a bite when there was a knock on his door.

Curious, Harry tilted his head to the side slightly before cautiously making his way to see who it was. He was only hald way across the room though, when his door opened by itself and a shadowed figure stepped inside. The young raven's blood turned cold when he saw who was standing in the frame.

"Harry my boy, how have you been and why aren't you at your relitives house where its safe?"

Harry looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore and felt frozen.

.

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! I'm getting good at cliffhangers, though you all as my readers probably don't think that's a good thing do you? Oh well.

So how was my come back after 2 whole years of being MIA? Was it good enough? I'm sorry I have been neglecting you all, I didn't mean too. I had written chapter 3 and started on chapter 4, but writters block hit hard again and I only got about a paraphrag done before I walked away hoping to clear my head and then get right back in the saddle. Saddly that wasn't the case and before I knew it, other plot bunnies for other stories popped up out of nowhere and demanded my attention. By the time I even thought to look back at this story, 2 years had gone by without notice. Well, I'm back now and hopefully I'll have another chapter out real quick to make up for the long, long, long overdue update.

Please review and let my know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** 2 chapters in one day! Yes! I"m on a roll. Call it an appolgy for my long absence. Please forgive me!

Also there is a sex scene towards the end of this chapter. Nothing ranchy or anything like tat. Just a slow, sappy loving making - I'll post warnings if you want to skip over it for whatever reason.

Also I'm working on some crossover stuff for Harry Potter and Gorillaz if anyone is interested. Not sure when I'll anything posted, I'm working on by next Friday, I don't know. So just keep a look out for that.

.

Harry stared in horror at his headmaster as the man stepped further into his home. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys, he had a life here. Maybe not the greatest life one could wish for, but a life and it still better then what he had back at the Dursleys and he didn't want to give the up.

"Come now Harry," Dumbledore took another step into the small apratment "I'm sure your relitives most be worried sic about you; let me take you back."

Harry took a small step back away from the headmaster, keeping just out of reach.

Dumbledore was getting impatient. The twinkle in his eyes was slowly dimming as his anger grew. He finally had enough and lunged at the boy, hoping to grab him and apperated out of there.

Harry paniced, ducked and made a brake for the door, for freedom.

He hit the wall opposite his door and took off running.

Dumbledore cursed and started firing spells at the retreating back hoping to stun the boy unconcious so he could deliver him to the Dursleys - after beating the boy a bit himself for all the trouble he was causing him at this moment. Why couldn't he just come quietly? Why make things more difficult then they need be?

Harry doged this way and that, avoiding the stunning hexes shot at him. For once in his life he was thankful for Dudley and his gang, the evation reflexes they helped (unintentionally) hone was coming in quite handy at the moment. Harry knew he couldn't keep this up for very long though. He had age on his side, but Dumbledore had the use of magic on his. Sooner or later, one of them was going to get lucky; Harry just hoped it was him.

A sharp pain exploded in one of his feet, tripping him slightly; he had forgotten his shoes back at the apartment. He just barely managed to avoid the stunner as he kept going, limping. Even with the handycap, Harry was still faster then Dumbledore and managed to keep ahead despite the pain.

In a desperate move, Harry darted out into the street, barely avoiding getting runover multipule times and into a park.

Dumbledore cursed once more as he watched the boy get further and further away from him, but he wasn't willing to risk getting hit by one of those muggle monstrosities. He waited until his pawn was safely on the otherside and in a park before he attempted to aperate over there himself. Attempted because a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

He turned to see an auror standing behind him, several more where there as well, obliviating the muggles who had watched him chase down the brat.

This wasn't going to be good.

Harry slumped behind one of the slides to catch his breath. He looked down to his feet, noting they were cut and scraped pretty badly. A piece of glass was sticking out from the bottom of his right foot, blood running down the reflective, transparent material.

Harry gritt his teeth and pulled the piece of glass from his body. More blood flowed more freely. He'd preobably need stitches and a shot of some kind; shit, great.

Harry checked that the coast was clear, then made his way to the drinking fountain near the bathrooms. His feet stunk the entire way, now that the adreniline was wearing off, but his cut needed to be cleaned before it got worse if it wasn't infected already. He used his teeth to rip off a piece of the bottom of his shirt and used that to try to stem the flow.

It stung.

Harry ignored the pain and continued to clean his wounds as best he could. His thirst got the better of him at some point so he took a break from tending to himself to quench it. Needs met, Harry tore off a bit more shirt and wrapped it around his foot, binding it. It wasn't the greatest med-job one had ever seen, but it would do. For now at least.

Harry took one last drink from the fountain and turned to leave when he heard something that had his heat skipping a beat - the crack of apperation.

Harry pressed himself up agenst the restrooms, hoping the shadows would be enough to hide him. There, under a street lamp, green eyes could spot easily the withered form of the headmaster. He was trapped. Harry looked around for anything that could help him. All he had were rocks.

Why not?

Harry picked up a few, steadied his breath, and when Dumbledore turned the other way, Harry threw one with as much strength as he could muster in this state. The rock hit something organic and made a quiet "thunk" sound before landing in what sounded like a bush. Dumbledore turned towards the noise and quickly made his way over to investigate. Once he was out of sight, Harry quickly, yet quietly, limp-ran in the other direction. He kept to the shadows and was almost out of the park when a red light wizzed by him.

He turned and there was Dumbledore.

"Now Harry my boy, is this fuss really neccesary" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was repremending a spoild toddler who didn't get their cookie. It was slightly exasperated with an undertone of dissapointment. Harry hated that voice; mostly because he did nothing wrong.

Harry took a step back and wobbled. His earlier exhuastion catching up to him, exaggerated by the run for his life just now. Dumbledore notice and a new kind of twinkle entered his eyes. He took a ddeliberate step forward and Harry took a step back; and collapsed. His shaking legs unable to hold him anymore.

Dumbledore put his wand away - there was no need for it anymore - as he slowly walked up to Harry, even as the boy tried to scoot back and keep out of reach.

"You've cause quite a bit of trouble tonight haven't you my boy," Dumbledore practicall pured which was just down right disturbing. "Now, we are going back to you relitives house and I'll have no more of you trying to run away, do you understand? Its for your own good after all."

Dumbledore reached out to grab Harry's arm but a black blur shot out of the bushes with a cry of "HIRA" stopped him.

A flash of silver. A pained cry. Dumbledore's arm, the one he was reaching for Harry with, dropped to the ground - blood pooling around it.

Shocked and in pain, Dumbledore quickly apperated from the scene, leaving his arm behind.

Harry looked up at the figure who had saved him at to his own shock, recognized the man he had accedently knock over in Diagon. The man had a sword in his hand - the flash of silver - and glowing red eyes that looked at Harry with concern and relief. He knelt down in front of Harry and said something but Harry couldn't understand what.

It was too much. The exhaustion, the escape, the rescue. It all seemed to hit Harry at once in the chest and he promptly blacked out.

Hiei caught the poor boy as he fell so he wouldn't hit his head and held him tight.

His baby was back. He had his baby back. He was alright. Well, alive and in one piece. Hiei would take what he got for now. For now, he was gonig to return to his mate and make sure their kit wasn't suffereing from some major or lasting damage. He'd be dissapointed.

(*)

Kurama paced the small apratment the found belonging to their son in worry.

The front door had been wide open when they got there and strang. . .not quite burn marks, littered the walls down the hall. The whole thing suggested a brake in or some such. Kurama just hoped that Hira got out safely and was alright. Hiei had used his Jagon eye to track any unusual energy signitures in the area in the hpoes one might be Hira.

A small noise broke him from his thoughts to see Hiei standing in the doorway with the boy from earlier unconcious in his arms.

"What happened," Kurama questioned as soon as he took in the situation.

Hiei grunted and calmly walked into the bedroom, tucking Hira in before filling Kurama in on what he witness.

"The man from before, the one who took Hira from us in the first place, had him cornered by some stairs leading in and out of the park where they were. Hira aparently ran himself to the ground in trying to escape him and couldn't even stand. I managed to intervine before that man was able to take him away again and came straight here."

Kurama let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and collapsed against the wall.

Hira.

"Tell me you did more then simply "intervine"," Kurama muttered. He normally wasn't one to condone sensless voilence if it wasn't neccessary, but there exceptions of course. He felt this was one of those times.

"Hn; I may or may not have removed one of the bastards arms as he was reaching for Hira," Hiei replied.

A dark smirk graced Kurama's lips at that information; "good."

It was quiet for a moment as the two basked in the knowledge that their son was finally safe and back where he belonged. Then Kurama pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his son's room. The boy was pale, much paler then was healthy and his breathing labored. He carefully removed the blankets, not wanting to wake Hira if possible and assessed the damage. It wasn't good.

First off, the boy's feet needed tending too right away. Kurama grew some plants with anticeptic properties and applied them to the little cuts and scrapes. He mixed the juices of three other plants together and apply it to the deep puncture at the bottom of the right foot. Hira jumped a little in his sleep from that one, but thankfully did not wake. Kurama then bound the foot with some thin vines.

A quick scan of the rest of the boy'sbody revealed he was severily underfed, covered in scars, some of which apeared to be words and most likely got a cold from his escape/chase.

Kurama grew two more plants and squeezed the juices into Hira's mouth, rubbing his throat to encourage him to swollow. Once that was done, Kurama directed Hiei to get a small bowl of cold water and a washcloth. Hiei did as told and came back with requested items.

Kurama soacked the cloth in the cold water, rung it out and placed it on Hira's head to help with the fever.

Done, the two of them left the room, there was nothing more they could do for him at the momet. Hiei, in a rare show of needing comfort, walked over to Kurama and slowly, placed his hand on the taller man's shoulders. Just as slowly, he reached up on tip-toes and gave the red head a light kiss on his lips.

Kurama bent down to make it easier for his little lover and returned the kiss just as gently, slipping his arms around Hiei's waist.

The two hadn't been very intimate with one another since Hira's kidnapping, neaither feeling up for something more then a simple brush of the lips or peck on the cheek. Kurama lead Hiei to the middle of the living/dining room and grew some plants. He gently lay Hiei down on the fiving bed and deepened the kiss, just a touch.

*****Warning*** **

**Skip now**

Kurama peeled away Hiei's coat and trailed his mouth across sofe cheeks to the pale throat. Heie tilted his head back to give Kurama more room to work as he busied himself unbottoning the taller's shirt. They both slipped from the offending garments and went back to relearning eachothers bodies.

Kurama slipped his fingures over Hiei's sides as he kissed and licked with the tip of his tongue Hiei's chest, giving an ocational nip. Hiei tangled his fingers in Kurama's hair, pulling gently every so often when Kurama found a particularilly sensitive spot. Both were gently rocking their hips together as they allowed the plesent sensations to over take them.

Years of stress, anger, worry and sorrow melted away under one another's touch.

Soon the rest of their clothing joined their shirts and both were flush with arosal, love and happiness.

Kurama had to use his fingers and some special sap from his plants to loosen Hiei up a bit, it having been awhile since they've done this. Hiei gave a tiny grunt of discomfort but otherwise was silent as Kurama worked one, then two, the three fingers into him. Soon his gunts of pain turned into soft moans and breathy sighs as Kurama stretched him.

Kurama removed his fingers, lined himself up and slowly slid in. He set a slow, yet hard pace that had Hiei moaning, sighing and gasping with each thrust. Hiei hung onto Kurama's back to keep himself grounded as his body experianced something it hasn't in far too long a time.

Despite the slow pace, both were red and sweating, niether were going to last much longer.

Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, glazed with passion and pleasure and gave him a sering kiss. Hiei returned the kiss just as freverntly and arched up to meet one of Kurama's thrusts. Kurama reached down between them and grabbed hold of Hiei's member which caused him to throw his head back and moan rather loudly.

Kurama pumped Hiei's member in time to his thrusts and soon, both were cumming onto the leafy mattress - Kurama right after Hiei.

*****You can look back again*****

The two lay panting in the middle of the living nest Kurama had grown for them, basking in the after glow and being together like this for the first time in years. They staied that way for a little longer before getting dressed, at least in underwear and shirts and cuddling together for sleep. Tomorrow they would check on Hira, make sure he was healing fine and hopefully get a few things explained.

For now, sleep claimed them.

.

**A/N:** How was it? Good, bad? Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
